Another Malec iPod Challenge?
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: I've already done one of these things, but I really wanted to write some Malec again. Just some drabbles for my favorite MI couple. Rated for language, sexual themes, and my paranoia.


**A/N: It's been forever since I wrote for this pairing, but ever since CoFA came out, I've been wanting to get back into the Malec state of mind. I love them. And I know that I've already done an iPod Challenge thing for them, but it was fun and I think this is the best pairing to do that with. I also apologize to people waiting for my other stories. I think I've already mentioned that I'm a terrible person when it comes to updating...**

**Warning: It will probably get a bit steamy for some of these. Now that I'm used to writing naughty things ;) And watch out for OOC-ness. It's ever-present in my writing. And some swearing. But not much.**

Special Pets by Otep:

Magnus always said I have the eyes of an angel, the dark hair of a demon, and the fragile mind of a mortal. I didn't mind the first two observations, but ever since we came back from Alicante, I've been feeling the need to prove myself to him. Fragile, I was not. Not anymore.

It must have surprised him when I practically attacked him the first chance we had alone. My lips were all over him while my fingers scrabbled for purchase on soft skin and the tough leather of his pants as I let my hands move downwards. Hearing him gasp my name as I wrapped my fingers around his heated flesh, I could barely hold myself back.

We'd never gone too far, no matter how much the both of us had wanted to. I had always stopped him as things were getting good. But tonight, that was going to change. I'd let him have what we both wanted.

"Magnus," I waited until I knew his full attention was focused on my words, seeing his green eyes practically glowing in the dark. I smirked. "Fuck me."

I let out a chuckle as he tackled me onto the bed. Good thing I wasn't such a good boy anymore. Otherwise I would have made him stop. And where would the fun be in that?

Business Time by Flight of the Conchords:

It was Wednesday night. Alec had gotten home a few hours ago from some mishap with Clary and a demon at a comic book store. I smirked as he told me he was just going to go to bed since he had promised Isabelle that he would go shopping with her tomorrow and he needed all the rest he could get. I followed him into the bathroom and we both brushed our teeth. Then we went to the bedroom and I watched as he put on a baggy gray t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants. Licking my lips, I removed all of my clothes, minus the pair of sparkly rainbow socks I was wearing. It's what I generally wore to bed, so it didn't really give anything away.

I got into bed with him and rolled over to face him, frowning slightly as he turned to face the other way. Just a minor setback. I moved my lips to the back of his neck and heard him sigh. "Really, Magnus, can't we wait until tomorrow?"

_'Okay, enough of this'_, I thought as I flipped him over so he was facing up and I was on top of him. I kissed his lips hard and he slowly returned the pressure, moaning slightly as I rocked my hips against his. I smirked. Finally.

***2 Minutes Later***

"Seriously, Magnus? Already?"

I frowned. "You're the one who's been depriving me for the past week. It's not my fault I finished so soon."

Alec just looked at me incredulously, then pointed to his still prominent erection and said, "Fix it."

My smirk reappeared and I rolled over onto my side, facing away from him like he had done earlier.

"Sorry, babe. Business hours are over."

Go Out and Love Someone by Pogo: (this one's kind of long. I got carried away)

Alec remembered the first time he met Magnus; how he himself had managed to be confident and incredibly shy at the same time. And how Magnus had seemed like the most beautiful creature he had ever met, had even outshined Jace. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. That was the only reason that he noticed that Magnus was also having trouble looking away from him. _Him_, not Jace the Golden Boy, or even Isabelle, his beautiful sister (though Magnus didn't exactly seem the type to stare at girls except to comment on their boots or something).

They met again a couple days later, Alec having finally gotten up the nerve to call the warlock and being invited to dinner at his flat. There was some awkwardness when he first arrived (mostly caused by himself). Then, as he began to relax, he realized that he enjoyed the other man's company. He laughed and smiled through most of the evening and even surprised himself by pecking Magnus on the cheek as they were saying their goodbyes. Magnus had seemed a bit shocked as well, but smiled when he noticed the bright pink flush covering Alec's face. Alec gave his first real kiss to him that night, up against the door of Magnus's apartment.

He felt like he was floating as he walked home that night. Everyone was either asleep or out when he arrived back at the Institute, so he was able to go straight to his room without answering questions. When he walked through his door, he noticed himself in his mirror. He burst out laughing when he saw the electric blue lipstick smudged on his lips.

He threw himself on his bed and pulled out his phone, sending a quick message.

_**Alec:**_ You could have mentioned that you made my lips blue.

_**Magnus:**_ Oh, but you looked so cute like that, darling.

Alec smiled slightly.

_**Alec:**_ Whatever you say.

_**Magnus:**_ Did you wipe it off, or is it still there?

Alec was about to reply when an idea struck him. Grabbing a piece of paper and his stele from nearby, he kissed the paper, seeing a faint blue outline of his lips. He drew a rune on it and watched as it burst into flames. A minute later the same piece of paper appeared before him. He frowned before noticing that the blue was now more prominent where his lips had been and there was also a heart drawn in what was probably an eyeliner pencil (he spent way too much time around Izzy when she was getting ready for her dates, seriously). His phone vibrated a second later.

_**Magnus:**_ Your goodnight kiss. ;)

Alec smiled again and texted back.

_**Alec:**_ Goodnight, Magnus.

_**Magnus:**_ Sweet dreams, beautiful.

Alec put his phone on the nightstand by his bed and turned off the lamp sitting there. He took the piece of paper with both his and Magnus's lips printed on it and tucked it under his pillow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreamed of rainbows, sparkles, and blue lips.

Queen of the Club Scene by Jeffree Star:

"Magnus, if you don't stop flirting with everyone who walks by, I'm leaving."

"Oh, Alec, darling, you know I don't mean it. I'm all yours- Oh, Roderick! How are you? It's been ages since you've last showed up at one of my parties. Did you not miss me?" Alec glared as Magnus pouted cutely at what looked like a vampire a few feet away.

"That's it. Bye, Magnus. I'm sleeping at the Institute tonight."

Alec started to walk away, but paused as warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Don't go, love. I'll make them all leave if you want."

Alec sighed and relaxed into the hold. "You don't have to do that. Just stop flirting so much."

"But you're so cute when you're jealous." Alec felt Magnus smirk as he moved his lips to his neck, kissing the skin there softly.

"Shut up." he replied, turning and kissing his boyfriend full on the mouth, smirking slightly when he felt people watching. The sparkly warlock was _his _and no one else's.

Confide's cover of Such Great Heights by the Postal Service: (personally I prefer the original version of this song, but whatever)

"Seriously, guys, could you _not _make out in front of us? We love you and all, but this is ridiculous." Magnus pouted as Alec pulled away to glare at Jace.

"You make out with Clary in front of us all the time. Suck it up."

"Fine, then I'm leaving. Izzy, feel free to come along as well."

"Uh, yeah, I guess I will." The girl got up and followed Jace out of the room, giving Alec and Magnus privacy. Alec was about to return to their previous activities, but Magnus stopped him. He opened his mouth a few times, but then closed it again, unable to come up with the words. Alec shifted slightly in his lap in the silence.

"Alec, I was wondering..."

"Yes, Magnus?"

Magnus cleared his throat and tried to continue. "Well, we've been together for a while now. And you practically live with me. And I love you. Much more than anyone else I've been with, quite frankly."

"And I love you as well, Magnus. Now get on with it." Alec smiled.

Magnus smiled back, though a bit more timidly than usual. He snapped his fingers and a small velvet box appeared in his hand. He opened it and held it towards Alec.

"Marry me."

He watched as Alec's eyes widened almost comically as he took in the sight of the white gold ring inlaid with light champagne diamonds on either side of a small emerald and sapphire.

"I have a matching one at home for myself." Magnus added offhandedly. Alec just nodded and took the ring from the box, a dazed looked still on his face. He looked closer at the ring for a second before sliding it onto the ring finger of his left hand. It wasn't nearly as feminine as he would have imagined an engagement ring to be, which he was thankful for. He smiled and then kissed Magnus sweetly. The warlock returned the kiss, but broke away after a moment.

"Is that a 'yes'?" He seemed almost nervous.

Alec's smile widened and he nodded. "What else could I possibly say to that?" Magnus sighed in relief and took a hold of Alec's hand, kissing where the ring now rested. "Hmmm... I wonder how we should tell everyone." Alec pondered aloud.

"I don't really care about that part. The only thing I need you to do is promise to let me pick out your tux and let us have angel food cake with strawberries and chocolate as our wedding cake."

Alec smiled. "Yes, to the tux, but _please _try and hold back on the glitter. And why angel food cake?"

"Because that's the only thing I can think of that's _almost _as sweet as you."

Alec snorted. "You are so cheesy sometimes. You'd think an 800 year old warlock would be able to come up with something better than that."

"Hey, be lucky I'm not giving you hand-me-down lines. I've been wingin' it since I met you, babe."

**A/N: I think that's all I'll do for now. Maybe more later. Love you peoples! And I totally just made up the idea for the ring by going off of the colors of Magnus's and Alec's eyes. It seemed like something Magnus would do. **


End file.
